Electronic modules, such as switching and routing modules, are typically inserted into standardized racks in a vertically stacked configuration. Once the module is inserted into the rack, conventional fasteners are used to secure the front end of the module to the rack. This prevents any horizontal movement of the module within the rack. However, the back of the module must also be secured to prevent any vertical movement of the module that may be caused by an earthquake. Racks which house electronic modules must meet very stringent earthquake requirements in the United States and in other foreign countries.
Braces have been used to prevent the vertical movement of an electronic module caused by seismic activity. Typically, the braces have an L-shaped design and are secured to each side of the electronic module to prevent interference with the cable openings and other ports located on the back side of the module. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that racks which are housed in a cabinet or enclosed on the sides do not provide side access to allow the use of a side braces. In addition, the use of these side braces occasionally interferes with ports located along the sides of the module. Moreover, these devices cannot be used in an electronics cabinet having closed or covered sides. Finally, these braces cannot be used as a cable management apparatus for routing cables.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a mounting brace and cable management apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages described above, and to provide a simple and cost effective mounting brace and cable management apparatus.